


River Deep, Mountain High

by HeyitsRochelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being Overprotective, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Schmoop, cuteness, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsRochelle/pseuds/HeyitsRochelle
Summary: Dean overcoming his stubbornness and overprotective ways and admitting just how awesome you really are.





	River Deep, Mountain High

**Author's Note:**

> This was something wrote a while back and it's pretty cheesy ngl, but I'm proud of this one 

Both you and Dean waved a quick goodbye to the young girl and her mother, whom you had just saved from a ghost attack.

You weren’t as experienced in hunting, and Dean, being Mister Protective, was reluctant on letting you join him on the hunt. After convincing him that you were skilled enough to take down a ghost and that it’d be better if you did come seeing as Sam wouldn’t be much help, - despite being extremely skilled, as he broke his arm, for the upteenth tim - Dean finally let you join him.

  
You had a few cuts and bruises here and there but that was the most harm caused. Smiling at your small victory you got into the Impala. After buckling up, Dean started up the car and soon you were driving, the faint hum of stereo playing.

  
“Well, I’d say that hunt was a success.” You announced. “We did good. _I_ did good.” You saw the corner of Dean’s mouth quirk upwards, only a little, too stubborn to give you the satisfaction of proving him wrong. “I think we deserve a couple of beers.”

  
“Now that, I can agree with.” He said, now fully smiling, thought that he wouldn’t make eye contact with you. You rolled your eyes but continued smiling.

  
After some time driving he eventually pulled outside a small convenience store. The two of you stepped out of the Impala and walked inside. You headed over to the alcohol section and Dean fell into step beside you.

  
“You were right, you did do good today,” Dean said breaking the silence. “And I’m sorry for doubting you.”

  
“I _suppose_ I forgive you.” You replied, playfully.

  
“I just get, you know, _worried_. I don’t think I could forgive myself if something was to happen to you.” Dean said, breaking eye contact with you for a moment to get some snacks of the shelf. After checking you got everything you came in for you headed for check out, turning your head so you talk to Dean. 

  
“I understand. You’ll always have mine, and Sam’s, backs. We’re family. I don’t expect you being overprotective to change,” You placed the items on the counter and handed the change to the cashier. “But someone’s gotta save your ass too. And it just so happens, I like your ass.” You winked which earned you a grin.

  
After taking your items the two of you headed back to the car. You opened the passenger’s seat and put the bags in first before getting in. Once you were safely inside you turned towards Dean before he could start the engine.

  
“ _So_ , you still love me?” You half joked. You had to admit you grew a little worried when he didn’t say anything. However he turned to you smiling.

  
“River deep. Mountain high.”

  
“You listened to playlist I made you!” You said excitedly. Dean shrugged in response. “I knew you’d dig Tina Turner.”

  
“I listened to it, I didn’t say I liked it.” Dean argued. You laughed at his refusal to admit that your music taste was pretty awesome even if it was wildly different from the classic rock tunes he was used to blaring out. You leaned over and grabbed his face pulling him close so your foreheads and nose were touching.

  
“I love you, Dean Winchester.” You mumbled.

  
“I know.” He smiled. You couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

  
“Dude seriously, you’re gonna Han Solo me?”

  
“What? It was beginning to get chick-flick-y.” he joked. Rolling your eyes you moved in even closer sealing off your teasing with a kiss.

  
After quite some time the two of you pulled away and he started driving. As Dean switched off the engine, he quietly leant over and squeezed your hand.

  
“I love you too, Y/N.”

  
“No chick flick moments.” You mimicked his voice. You squeezed his hand back. Despite everything you really loved that boy.


End file.
